Main Page
Special Message: Would you like to see any of Steve's works adapted for film/television? There's a new effort underway to get an adaptation of some kind made using crowd-sourced funding. Please visit This Site to sign up and express your support! There's no cost; this is just an effort to gather a list of interested parties to show there is enough interest to proceed with such an effort in the future. I encourage everyone to sign up! A wiki dedicated to information and informed speculation about the world of Dragaera. In this wiki, started on 11 July, 2005, there are currently articles. __NOEDITSECTION__ About Dragaera Dragaera is a fictional world, the setting of a number of books by Steven Karl Zoltán Brust. It is inhabited by two major intelligent species, generally known as Dragaerans and Easterners, as well as several other races such as the Serioli, cat-centaurs, and the gods. For a quick overview of Dragaera and its inhabitants, check out the Dramatis Personae and Dramatis Loci pages. Page Categories Animals | Books | Characters | Culture | Events | Locations | Meta Information | Races | Occupations | Organizations | Speculation | Weapons Tips & Tricks In general, please keep speculative information and theories separate from "hard" information from the books. Also, try to keep real-world facts separated into the appropriate Meta pages. You can use the page tools on the sidebar of each page in the wiki to quickly move between the Main article, Meta information, and Speculation pages on each topic. For discussion of current site-wide issues, please visit the Lyorn Records:Site issues page. Featured Article The Cycle The fundamental destiny of the Dragaeran Empire is determined by the movements of this ancient and mystical (and quite literal) wheel of fortune... How can I help? This site needs your help to thrive. Feel free to edit - that's what a wiki is for. But more importantly, feel free to add. Take a look at the Community Portal for basic information and ideas. Quote of the Week "Then, instead of having to watch one of our friends die, we shall all die together. How splendid!" - Tazendra A note for Vlad fans It should be noted that many of the pages in this site contain spoilers and/or potential spoilers for new Vlad Taltos novels. Spoiler warnings will be present in some places for the newer novels, but due to the nature of a wiki, it is difficult to protect all the various articles that may be updated with new (potentially spoiler-laden) information. It is assumed that readers of this site will be familiar with the basics of the world of Dragaera, and the events of those novels published more than 4 years prior. If not spoiling the books is important to you, be cautious when exploring this site. External Links Some other useful informational sites include: *dreamcafe.com - SKZB's Personal website *thejhereg.com - Crowdfunding site for film/TV adaptations of SKZB's works *Steven Brust's WebLog (Archive.org cache) *The Adrilankha Gift Shop - T-shirts, klava mugs, and other swag, with proceeds to SKZB *Steven Brust's Live Journal *Dragaera.info, home of the Dragaera Mailing List, also has a great Pronunciation Guide and booksearch. *Cracks and Shards, Mark A. Mandel's excellent site "for the Brust reader who is interested in details". *Alexx's comprehensive Dragaera Timeline. *Bryan Newell's Dragaeran Geography *Phoenix's Brust Fan Page *BOFH Brust page *Squidoo Page for the Jhereg Series *Squidoo Page about Steven Brust Category:Administrative